The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to an automated information logging and viewing system for hydrocarbon recovery operations.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, often reside in various forms within subterranean geologic formations. Extracting the hydrocarbon can include drilling operations and numerous other actions that require coordinated efforts by multiple operators and engineers on the surface. Coordination and communication between the parties can be difficult, as can monitoring the processes and operations to ensure they are performed correctly. Likewise, data generated during the hydrocarbon recovery operations can be difficult to distribute amongst the parties that need to see it for decision-making purposes.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.